This invention relates to filter constructions and, more particularly, to the type of filter which is intended to be cleaned and reused and, even more particularly, to the handle construction for that type of filter.
There are a class of filters which are not intended to be expendable and wherein it is contemplated that the filter medium can be cleaned for reuse rather than disposing of the contaminated filter and replacement with a new filter. An example of that class of filter are grease filters which incorporate a metallic filter medium of one of several accepted configurations. These reusable filters are subjected to rather rough treatment during cleaning and the most prevalent source of failure is in the handle provided to permit easy manipulation of the filter for removal, cleaning and replacement. These handles are susceptible to being torn from the filter frame during the cleaning operation.
This invention is concerned with this problem of damage to the filter handle and has among its objects to provide a secure method of attaching the handle to the filter frame to minimize the possibility of the handle becoming separated from the frame.